powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 38: The Witch Girl Loves Yakumo?
is the thirty-eighth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It features a guest appearance from Hiroya Matsumoto, reprising his role as Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It also marks the debut of AoNinger Chozetsu. Synopsis Elena, daughter of the headmaster at the magic school Yakumo attended, pays a visit. Apparently, Yakumo told her that he was the leader of a Magical Sentai, so Takaharu and the others decide to play along. Meanwhile, Yokai Amikiri, capable of cutting all important things, appears. The Ninningers decide to fight as Magic Sentai Magimagiger, with Yakumo as leader. However, on top of being discovered as a ninja, Yakumo can’t prevent Amikiri from kidnapping Elena. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Hououmaru, Lion Ha-Ojo, Super Combination (Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh) *AoNinger - Chozetsu, Seiryuumaru *KiNinger - Genbumaru *ShiroNinger - Byakkomaru *MomoNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Goton (Metal Setting), Pandamaru *StarNinger - Magoimaru, Rodeomaru Magiranger Spells *MagiYellow - Magiine Magiine Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, . *'Viewership': 4.1% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 32 out of 48 ** In Ninningers' possession: 31 ** In Kyuemon's possession: 1 * Most fireworks in closing credits: ** Blue: 5''' ** '''Red: 4 ** Green: 4 ** Yellow: 2 *With this episode, all 4 of the male Ninningers have used the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer to assume a Chozetsu form at least once. **Yakumo's transformation into Chozetsu outside of his AoNinger suit marks the second time that Shishi-Oh has humorously formed the Chozetsu armor on an untransformed human body, which he previously performed with Fuuka in episode 22. Yakumo's version notably diverges from Fuuka's in several ways, possessing the Chozetsu gauntlets, shinpads, and boots which Fuuka's version lacked, as well as wearing the Chozetsu headpiece as opposed to Fuuka who merely sported the lion crest as a hairclip. The Chozetsu armor's chest also bears the colored Ninninger insignia just as seen on a transformed Ninninger instead of the kanji for "Chozetsu (name)". *When the Ninningers are pretending to be the "Mahou Sentai MagiMagiger", they put on capes and do roll call poses similar to the actual Mahou Sentai. *This also brings back a running wordplay gag of Magi, the suffix of the word "magic" in Magiranger sounding like the Japanese slang word , usually said by the villains. *When Elena is ready to go home, an instrumental version of the Magiranger opening can be heard. *Incidentally, this episode aired 2 days after the 10th anniversary of Magiranger's 38th episode. **In other note, Stage 38 was focused on Tsubasa himself. *Yakumo's relationship with Tsubasa would be poked fun at in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen. His counterpart expects to fight alongside him as he enters the tournament as part of . To his disappointment, however, he is not joined by his teacher but by Masato Jin/Beet Buster, also portrayed by Hiroya Matsumoto. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Shinobi 37: Shuriken Legend ~The Road to Last Ninja~, Shinobi 38: The Witch Girl Loves Yakumo?, Shinobi 39: Kibaoni's Son, Mangetsu Appears! and Shinobi 40: Look Out For Santa Claus! Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 11 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 魔女っ子は八雲がお好き？ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 魔女っ子は八雲がお好き？ See Also (story) (Amikiri's costume) Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Sentai Team Up